<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Murder Semester by Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684375">Magical Murder Semester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama'>Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Enoshima Junko, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years have passed since the Future Foundation completed its Hope Restoration Project, and the events of the Tragedy have been undone. Life has continued, and Ultimate Despair remains little more than a bad memory to most of the world.</p><p>For one Atsuko Kagari, she is excited to begin her sophomore year at Luna Nova with her friends and girlfriend. But when a strange message from Holbrooke arrives on her communicator, she is brought to the school gates ahead of opening day... only to black out. Finding herself and her friends trapped within the school walls, a mysterious bear known as Monokuma arrives and offers an ultimatum; should one wish to leave, they must kill one of their fellow students. Another game of mutual murder has begun... and the rest of the world cannot help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue, Part 1: Despair Arises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started keeping a journal of my various fanfic ideas in order to get a sense of priority for what I should write, and this was the one I chose to focus on for the time being. I hope that is okay with my viewers.</p><p>For the record, this AU *does not* follow the events of Danganronpa V3; in fact, this AU does not even take V3 into account. Rather, this fic is set some 20-25 years after the events of Super Danganronpa 2, in a universe where the killing games really did occur. If that is distasteful to some viewers, I advise you look elsewhere. A few elements from V3, at least narratively and gameplay-wise, will be referenced. This includes the Monokubs, Scrum Debates, and so on. However, the existence of V3 and Killing Harmony are to be considered non-canon for the purposes of this fic.</p><p>I will undoubtedly make some mistakes, but I hope this is entertaining for some of you folks. Cheers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>That year… my second term at Luna Nova… I’ll never forget what happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I survived what should have been certain death. How I lost people in a deadly game of murder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How it changed me in ways I still can’t really believe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It all started that day… when I got a message on my pocketwatch communicator.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>===========</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...who could be texting me this early in the morning,” the brunette mumbled to herself as she fumbled for her communicator. The early morning light of the Land of Rising Sun that was Japan pierced the folds of her window blinds and caused her arm to rise up towards her face in an effort to block them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand finally landed on her communicator as she brought it up to her eyes to see that she had several unread messages from various people. Some spam from a random 1-800 number in America. A message from her best friend at primary school before she was accepted into Luna Nova…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was the two at the top of the list that caused her to bolt upright in excitement. The first was the routine good morning message she and her soul-mate, Diana Cavendish, would send one another when they woke up. It was odd that Diana chose to send the message at such a bizarre time; four in the morning, to be exact. It was no secret that Akko slept in for long periods of time after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess &lt; Good morning, Akko. I apologize if I woke you, but I received an urgent summons from Headmistress Holbrooke. From what I could gather, it would appear she also desires your presence as well. You can use the newly installed ley-line at the Shinto shrine near your house to get here. I hope to see you soon. Love, Diana</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chariot #2 &gt; Okay! ^o^ I’ll check it out ASAP. owo Love you too, princess!!! ^.~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling at her sappy display of affection, Akko then tapped the message from the kindly old lady that so graciously accepted her into what should have been an impossible dream almost 3 years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holbrooke-sensei &lt; Dear Miss Kagari; I hope you have enjoyed a wonderful summer break with both Miss Cavendish and your family in Japan. Given your recent accomplishments and exceptional performance at Luna Nova recently, I would like to request that you make your way to the school as soon as you receive this message for a matter most crucial. Your parents have already been notified of this, and have given their permission. I will enlighten you with the details of the summons upon your immediate arrival. I look forward to seeing you for another term, Miss Kagari. Sincerely, Miranda Holbrooke, Headmistress of Luna Nova Academy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko couldn’t help but let out an uncharacteristic snort at the professionalism of the woman’s message. It was so business-like, even more so than Diana. Sighing with content, she placed the communicator on her bedside table and stretched before hopping into the shower. As the water cascaded down her shoulders and her hair started to fall along her face, she stared at the mirror within the steam-filled chamber. Over the past years, she had grown from a young child into a rather beautiful woman. She was still a bit underdeveloped in the chest area (something that bugged her frequently) but her legs and hips were shapely; possibly a result of her athletic nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned off the water and stepped out, drying herself off with one of the hanging towels before walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out various articles of clothing. Her orange jacket, her academy uniform, and of course, Shooting Star. Her parents were still asleep, and ultimately the girl settled on a protein bar for breakfast; she could grab something from the cafeteria later. Silently exiting through the back door, she hastened to the shrine that lay a few blocks from her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shrine was actually owned and managed by her family for generations, and was built on the holy land of Amaterasu; the sun goddess. Akko had been born in June, and apparently on a day when the sun was at its brightest. Not the summer solstice, but rather the glowing orb of fire seemed to radiate a light that bathed the baby girl in holy energy. The priestess overseeing her blessing stated that the light was a sign from Amaterasu that she would face hardships but overcome them with a strong heart and unfaltering determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not surprisingly, this was one of the reasons Akko was so determined and steadfast in her convictions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the ley-line entrance, Akko did a quick scan of the area before mounting the legendary broom. Taking a deep breath, she shouted ‘Tia Freyre’ and grinned as the mount hovered up. She ensured she was steady before aligning herself with the ley-line entrance and kicking off the ground. A large part of her summer at the Cavendish estate was spent perfecting her control of the broom, and she still grinned widely when she remembered trouncing Diana </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amanda both in a race around the mansion grounds. Both were absolutely thrilled by her progress, least of all Akko herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip through the magical transportation was short, and soon enough, the brunette found herself high above the green fields of Luna Nova, the Sorcerer’s Stone glowing brightly from its location in the tower. Landing just outside the entrance, Akko stared up at the looming castle before pulling out her communicator and tapping the messenger icon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chariot #2 &gt; I’m here, just outside the school gates! I’m gonna drop my stuff at my old room and then I want to meet you at the Jennifer Memorial Tree! Where I confessed to you, remember? :3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hit SEND and smiled as she awaited her girlfriend’s reply. A minute passed, then two. Then five. Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression faltered into one of worry. Diana never took this long to reply to any message from the brunette, even her occasional stupid questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the castle once more, Akko felt a great unease permeate her body. Something was wrong; she couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something different about the area. Something she did not like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping forward, Akko’s body was slammed with exhaustion, and she fell to the ground. Her eyes were shut before she even landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From above, perched atop the roof of the prestigious school, a cloaked figure descended upon the unconscious student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsuko Kagari… the chosen wielder of the Claimh Solais. Oh, my darling girl… what great fun we shall have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=========</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head throbbed with a dull pain. Like someone had attacked her from behind with a sledgehammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze lifted up, and she was met with visible confusion. The magitronics classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why… am I here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akko thought to herself. She was outside the school gates, in her jacket… she looked down and stared in shock upon realizing she was now dressed in her academy uniform. Team belt and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the…” Looking around, the first thing she noticed was the windows. They had been covered with large metallic plates, expertly bolted to the walls. Only the barest sliver of light made its way inside, creating an atmosphere of oppression within the dim, half-lit room that Croix once managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she stood up and wandered the empty classroom, fear building up in her chest. The door suddenly burst open, and she let out a high-pitched shriek. “I’M INNOCENT FINNERAN-SENSEI!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. Rather, the girl felt a slender pair of arms wrap around her midsection along with the feeling of someone’s face being buried into her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she was met with cascading, platinum-blonde hair and her ears picked up the sound of uncontrollable sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko…! Thank the Nine you’re alright!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking, the Japanese witch returned the hug, rubbing circles into the taller girl’s back and whispering sweet nothings into her beloved’s ear. The rest of the classroom seemed to collapse around them as only they were left within its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Dia… I’m okay, I’m here…” She continued to say calming words into the girl’s ear for quite a while before she ultimately had to push her away. Reaching up, Akko wiped the tears from her girlfriend’s eyes and smiled, gently playing with a strand of loose hair. “Crying doesn’t suit you,” she remarked. “I like it better when you smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana chuckled and wiped her eyes before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on the small girl’s lips. It always went like this, their routine greetings. Akko loved every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The act was short but conveyed emotions that couldn’t be said with mere words. A love that transcended barriers, even dimensions. That was how connected they were. Pulling away and wiping her mouth, Diana smirked upon seeing Akko in a trance-like state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… I… I just… when I woke up, nobody was around… and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words caused Akko to snap out of the dreamlike state she was in. “Woke up…? Where? How? When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana blinked and looked away. “T-the library. I just woke up a few minutes ago, and I knew where you were, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… you got here way before me, right? You sent that text at like four in the morning, and-” Akko’s eyes widened with fear. “Dia, what’s the last thing you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko, I don’t see how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me,” Akko demanded. Diana swallowed nervously and looked into her girlfriend’s ruby eyes. Taking a deep breath, she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I was standing in front of the school gates. After that, I can’t recall a single detail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s heart fell, weighed down with a sense of dread. Neither girl could remember anything after their arrival at the school gates. It was thought someone had taken a surgical laser and removed that exact bit of time from their brains. Laser-guided amnesia, it was often called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do… do you think we’re the only ones here?” Akko didn’t even realize she had spoken first until she felt her lover’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we are… well, there’s a few perks to that right? But I don’t believe we are. Our friends are here, I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two witches pulled apart and smiled at one another before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=========</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where should we check first,” Akko said as she looked up and down the hallway. Diana put a hand to her chin in thought and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think first and foremost… we should check the Headmistress’ chamber. She was the one who sent us that message, but the way things appear to be… I’m beginning to doubt its authenticity,” Diana said with a hint of fear. Akko swallowed nervously but nodded in agreement. It wasn’t in Holbrooke’s nature to lie to anyone, much less her own students. Making their way to the woman’s chamber, Akko paused upon hearing a voice from the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russian accent… uncharacteristically distressed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bolted from Diana and skirted on her loafers into the mess hall. Diana’s shouting fell on deaf ears as the brunette threw open to doors and sighed in relief upon seeing one Jasminka Antenenko… flanked by two witches the girl didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them was a tall, brown-haired girl, styled in a way not much unlike Akko’s. Rather than crimson ruby eyes, hers were a deep, emerald green. A strange mark lay around her right eye, and her face was in a stoic, almost emotionless state. Her gaze turned to Akko, and her eyes widened slightly as she approached the smaller witch. Her right hand extended outwards and gently cupped her face as she leaned in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I know you,” she quietly remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko was screaming internally as the girl’s face approached her own. All the while, the stranger’s expression remained unchanging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hai, um… I… uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the taller girl was pushed away and a pair of arms wrapped around Akko’s lower body possessively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who… do you think… you are,” Diana said darkly. “Coming onto someone else’s girlfriend like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger blinked in confusion and tilted her head. “...I also know you. It’s strange.” She approached the pair and once again reached out to touch, only for her hand to be slapped aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name. Now,” Diana spat out. “Or so help me, I will mark you with a curse unlike anything you’ve ever-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana,” Akko said. “It’s okay. I think we can trust her.” The noble looked down in complete shock at her girlfriend’s statement before sighing. “How can you trust people so easily,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jennifer,” the stranger quietly said. “My name is Jennifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both witches stared in complete silence at the girl’s answer in regards to her name. Diana was the first to speak, having let go of Akko and now folding her arms in skepticism. “...Jennifer. As in the legendary witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied. “I… think that’s my name, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I sound doubtful,” Diana replied. “But in the magic community, that name carries a high level of weight. It’s not something to be thrown around for fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dia, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now,” came Diana’s curt reply. Akko sighed; when her girlfriend entered ‘business mode’, it was nearly impossible to coax her out of it. “Miss ‘Jennifer’... are you a student here at Luna Nova?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I woke up here in the uniform. A strange bear told me I was a student from now on, and that my name was Jennifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bear,” Diana said flatly. “Do tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm… Diana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not lying… I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw Jasminka snacking on a bag of donuts. Jennifer silently backed away and walked over to a nearby table. “Miss Antenenko, care to explain that statement?” Akko sighed and walked over to the other girl… only to instantly get a feeling of discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her snow-white hair was long and straight, her eyes twisted in a disgusted glare. Akko felt the back of her neck become heavy with sweat; the air was thick with pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… h-hey there,” she said. “Don’t think I’ve, uh, seen you around before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange,” the girl replied. “I didn’t know we allowed trash to wander the school halls.” Akko’s eye twitched and she puffed out her chest in defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can’t just go around and randomly say things like that! Who do you think you are, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must I truly explain myself to someone of your stature? Little Miss Pretender, thinking that you’re actually a witch just because you gained a little popularity. Honestly, what is the Cavendish girl thinking, choosing someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>as her partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko was livid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take that back,” Akko whispered darkly. “Say whatever the hell you want about me, but leave Diana out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Cyrilla Wyndberg,” the girl replied curtly. “Now if you’d kindly go and stop breathing my air, that would be sublime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Akko said as she stomped away. Sitting at the first table she came across, it was only after someone cleared their throat that the brunette realized she had taken a seat right next to Jennifer. Letting out a high-pitched yelp, Akko attempted to transform into a small animal (a rabbit, in this case) to escape… and immediately felt excruciating pain. She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes before she collapsed to the floor in a heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she heard before darkness consumed her was Diana screaming her name and the feeling of her body being lifted into the embrace of her soulmate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second part of the prologue. Danganronpa prologues are long, have you noticed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akko sat in her desk chair, legs firmly squeezed together while her gaze was fixated on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, did you hear?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat began to run down the back of her neck as she nervously reached for her prized Chariot card that lay within her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, what’s up?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You know that Kagari girl over there?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, the Shiny Chariot dork?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, the stupid dreamer. Head in the clouds, I tell ya, and yet…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah… isn’t she a genius when it comes to academics? I think she scored really high in the mock exams…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Akko whispered to nobody in particular. “I don’t want to hear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Word is she’s a lesbian.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Dude, no way!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh huh, yes way. And I heard she got accepted into Luna Nova.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, that fancy-ass witch school in Europe? Jeez, how much yen did her parents need to shell out?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the thing, she apparently got in on a recommendation!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up,” the brunette said darkly. “Stop talking… please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow. I mean, just wow. I can’t even laugh that’s just so impossibly stupid.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“A hundred-twenty says she’s kicked out of that school within the first week.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No contest. She won’t even last a day at most.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of idiot still worships a kids idol like Shiny Chariot? She’s so immature.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, right? And a lesbian, really? Man, I was hoping to ask her out…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder… is that quiet friend of hers, the bookworm…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean Aoi-chan?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Maybe she’s a lesbian. Maybe they’re dating.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>“How about we go squeeze her for info, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko snapped. She gripped her card tightly and stood up, ready to verbally castrate her peers… only to realize the room was completely empty. No, abandoned was the correct term. Desks were knocked over, cobwebs littered the corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a sticky liquid pool around her legs, and her face drained of all color. Slowly, she cast her gaze downwards… and froze in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood had gathered up to her midsection, and it showed no signs of stopping. Before she could even realize it, the crimson fluid had gotten up to her chest. Crying, Akko swam through the sea of ichor towards the door, pounding on it desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone! Anyone! Diana! Sucy! Lotte! Ursula-sensei! PLEASE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood rose up to her neck, and Akko found it difficult to stay afloat. Sobbing, she tried swimming upwards, but her clothes were weighed down by the amount of fluid trapped within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana… I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood fully enveloped her, and she felt consciousness leave her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=========</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette awoke with a scream, bolting upright in the hospital cot she had been sleeping in. Its sheets were drenched with sweat, and the outline of her body was visible on the cloth bedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around, she noted that the room appeared to be the infirmary. Memories of spending several days surrounded by its clear white tile walls following the Noir Missile Incident flooded back to her mind… she had already exerted massive amounts of magical energy firing the Shiny Arc with Diana and breathing in space. The fact that she was able to fly on her own after returning to earth resulted in her going comatose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For almost two weeks, the Japanese witch lay dormant, like a princess from a fairy tale. And apparently, Diana had spent every waking hour at her side, watching the girl, praying she would awaken. When her eyes finally opened, both girls realized their feelings in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love could surpass any barrier, be it sickness, distance… even dimensions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, that same incident was replaying. Diana was sleeping next to her girlfriend, face nudged into the small of her neck as the blonde’s arms held her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s face couldn’t possibly get any redder than it already was. Clearing her throat, she smiled as her soulmate stirred and yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… what time is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instant her gaze landed on the brunette, she leaped forward and enveloped the smaller girl in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AKKO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down her face, and the Japanese witch felt a strange sense of deja vu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diana, what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You passed out, and… and I thought… you had such a weak pulse that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, shit. Overprotective girlfriend mode was in effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dia, look… just calm down and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what,” Diana screamed. “Wait for you to do another stupid thing!? Do you know how much it pained me to watch you possibly die?” She shook her head and pulled the brunette closer to the point that Akko’s face was buried in the noble’s petite bosom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, she was attempting (and failing) to be composed. Inside, she was screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting anything happen to you. Do you understand me,” Diana said flatly. “Even if the world should fall into absolute chaos and despair, I will defend you to the bitter end. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko nodded meekly, trying to ignore the growing feeling of arousal within her lower belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so, uh… Dia… that… thing that happened when I attempted to transform, uh… any progress on figuring out the problem or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down calm down calm down calm down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed her girlfriend calmed down first, as she loosened her grip and pulled away. In a daring move, Akko raised her right index finger and wiped away one of the teardrops streaming from her lover’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said crying doesn’t suit you, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana puffed her cheeks and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko’s little gay heart nearly burst from her chest at the uncharacteristic sight, and she had to use every bit of her willpower in order to avoid screaming like a banshee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...My apologies, Akko. As for your question… it would seem as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody </span>
  </em>
  <span>can perform magic within the school walls for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko deflated. “...say what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, but anyone who attempts to use a spell of any kind immediately feels excruciating pain. Their magical essence is effectively drained straight from their bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what happened. Metamorphasis magic, while not strong, required a hefty amount of skill to pull off. Especially if the end goal was a perfect replication of the target creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… that pain I felt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana nodded and placed her hand atop Akko’s own. “Your body was literally smoking when I brought you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko glanced around the office, noticing the lack of nurse. “Where’s the doc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to say that,” Diana replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. “When I arrived… I found that the medical cabinets were fully stocked, almost as if someone had done inventory beforehand. The beds were neatly made and fully prepared for patients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she averted Akko’s eyes, unsure if she should even believe the statement about to come from between her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Akko, I’m beginning to think someone trapped us here, in the school. And… that person might be Headmistress Holbrooke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. Akko was just at a complete loss for words. Holbrooke-sensei… the kindly old woman who believed in the young girl despite her ineptitude… the woman who Akko portrayed as a doting, loving grandmother…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...That person was responsible for putting them in this suddenly hellish setting… was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s just…” Akko choked out. “That’s… that’s completely ridiculous…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko, I don’t want to believe it any more than you do, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not possible,’ Akko said, clutching her head and pulling her legs close. “Holbrooke-sensei is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana sighed and gently rubbed circles in her girlfriend’s back. “It’s going to be okay, love. I trust Professor Holbrooke more than anyone… and even if it turns out to be her fault, she would have a good reason. She cares about us, each and everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko remained still, leaning into Diana’s gentle rubbing as she silently nodded. After some time, the brunette climbed out of the cot and dusted herself off. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Diana also standing herself up. The blonde wiped her arm across her eyes, wetting her shirt with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we keep searching for more people,” Akko asked nonchalantly. Diana nodded, and the two left the room hand-in-hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>